


Peek

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: McCoy's a doctor. If he peeks, he tells himself, it's for professional reasons.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 51





	Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

McCoy's a doctor. If he peeks, he tells himself, it's for professional reasons.

He clearly does not peek when Spock comes around for his monthly masturbation session, the one he's having ever since his break-up with Uhura.

It's got to be regular to ease the pon farr once it will show up - and with his almost-bride having died on Vulcan, keeping pon farr off or at least on a low level might well save Spock's life. It's also got to be under medical surveillance because on rare occasions, masturbation can trigger the pon farr cycle.

So there are many medical reasons why McCoy keeps track of Spock's masturbation schedule and now follows the sensory output on the screen in his office, while a door apart, Spock jerks off. And if he switches on the camera once in a while, it's really only when some values peak over the recommended threshold and his patient may suffer from side-effects.

And of course he's professional enough to never indulge into daydreams of getting down on his knees to suck off the (beautiful, in his honorable opinion) Vulcan dick. Or how it would be to run his hands along Spock's calves or through his lovely chest hair -

"You're done for the day?" The captain's untimely arrival jerks him out of his fantasies. Kirk gives him a strange look when McCoy, all too aware of his exploding blush, shuts down the output on his screen and locks the console.

"In a minute or two," he says right when Spock shows up in his door.

"I will leave now," the Vulcan says.

"Fine, Mr. Spock," McCoy manages to say calmly, then scowls as the captain's gaze flitters between them. When Spock is gone, there's suddenly a knowing smile on Kirk's face.

"Anything you want to tell me, Bones?"

"Yes - it's time to get your dirty teenage mind out of the gutter. I run a professional sickbay."

"Never thought anything else," Kirk states amused, then laces his arm into McCoy's. "Hey, what about trying out Scotty's new brand after dinner?


End file.
